Stories: Superpowered Crush
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & Chilly Bean BAM! Jacqueline has a crush on Opposite Blast, and really wants to be noticed by him. However, when it seems like Opposite Blast barely notices her presence, she decides to begin big schemes in order to get Opposite Blast's attention. Will she be able to get noticed by her crush? Or will the gang get in the way of her plans? Cast *Jacqueline *Opposite Blast *Electra *Scorch *Blade *Red Fork *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla Story Jacqueline's base. Jacqueline isn't planning anything bad this time...for now. *'Jacqueline:' I'm not sure what should I do today. Maybe attack the gang...? *pauses* ...Nah, I'm too busy with stuff. Jacqueline gets an idea. *'Jacqueline:' Aha! I know! I've heard about that Opposite Blast guy... Maybe I can talk to him. *'Random Huckit Crab:' Wait, you have crush on that guy? *'Jacqueline:' Uhh... *blushes* *'Random Huckit Crab:' You're BLUSHING!! That means you have a- *'Jacqueline:' *silences the Huckit Crab* Shh! Let's not talk about this. *'Random Huckit Crab:' Fine... *walks away* *'Jacqueline:' *continues planning* Now where was I again? Oh, yeah. *gasp* I know what I can do! *stands up, smiling* I can impress him. *'Random Huckit Crab:' Not interested... *continues walking away* *'Jacqueline:' Whatever. I'm going out now. Jacqueline exits her base and begins heading towards Opposite Blast's base. *'Jacqueline:' Opposite Blast, here I come! Jacqueline arrives, and sees Opposite Blast and his gang on the front yard, eating some hamburgers they stole from a fast food restaurant * Opposite Blast: 'Good one guys! The guy from the cash register didn't even see us! * '''Blade: '''Yeah, that was great! * '''Scorch: '''Fire! ''The four teens laugh together. *'''Jacqueline: Hey Opposite Blast! *'Blade: '''Uh... Opposite Blast, I think the girl over there is talking to you. *''points at Jacqueline* *'Opposite Blast: '''Huh? Who is she? *'Jacqueline:' Me? I'm Jacqueline, an air ninja. *'Opposite Blast: Uh, ok. *'Electra: '''I think she tried taking over Foodland once. *'Opposite Blast: 'Well, hi, I guess. *''turns back to his friends* ''So, what do you guys want to do now? *'Blade: 'Videogames would be a nice choice. *'Opposite Blast: 'Then let's go to the arcade, and steal coins to use for the arcade machines! *'Electra: 'Let's do it! ''Opposite Blast and his gang go towards the arcade. *'''Jacqueline: Huh? You're gonna go to the arcade, so can I come? *'Electra: '''Why do you even want to come? *'Jacqueline:' Well, I decided to take a break from attacking cities. *'Electra: Well, I'm sure you have other things to do, right? *'Opposite Blast: '''It's a private game session. Only OBG members can join. *'Blade: 'OBG? *'Opposite Blast: 'Opposite Blast Gang? *'Blade: 'Oh, yeah! That makes sense! *'Opposite Blast: 'Opposite Blast out! ''Opposite Blast lifts Electra, Blade and Scorch, and flies away to the arcade with them. *'''Jacqueline: *sigh* Oh well, I'll just spend some time alone...wait! If I can impress Opposite Blast... maybe he'll accept me! I shall do this! Jacqueline dashes towards more of Echo Creek, ready to do something to impress Opposite Blast. She arrives at the center of Echo Creek, where Red Fork is seen nearby, sitting on a bench while reading a book. *'Jacqueline:' *sees Red Fork* Aha! *quietly* Three, two, one, now. *shoots an air blast at Red Fork* Red Fork puts down his book, and looks at Jacqueline. He waits for the air blast, to come closer, and closer. When the air blast is only a split second from hitting him, he teleports out of the way, appearing next to Jacqueline. * Red Fork: 'What'cha doing? *'Jacqueline: *sarcastically* Uhh, nothing...? *'Red Fork: '''Really? *''looks at her with a serious expression* Jacqueline looks nervous while Red Fork giving a serious expression, as the scene cuts to them one-by-one. *'Jacqueline:' *sticks her tongue out while puffing her cheeks* *'Red Fork: '*''rolls his eyes* So are you going to do something villainous, or should I go back to reading? *'Jacqueline:' ''*stops* Okay, I'll finally do something. *shoots another air blast at Red Fork* GOTCHA!! *'Red Fork: '*''moves out of the way* So close... get faster, Jackie. ''Red Fork rams into Jacqueline, causing her to crash into a wall. * Red Fork: 'So, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You choose. *'Jacqueline: The hard way! *gets up and shoots tornadoes at Red Fork* *'Red Fork: '*''teleports to behind Jacqueline* If you insist. ''Red Fork rams into Jacqueline, making her crash into a wall. Jacqueline tries to retaliate, but Red Fork moves too fast, and dodges her attacks. * Red Fork: 'Come on, step it up! Don't be too slow! ''Red Fork continues teleporting to avoid Jacqueline's attacks, while delivering several hits in the process. After a brief battle, Red Fork ends the fight by jumping onto Jacqueline, smashing her and leaving her defeated. * 'Red Fork: '*''smashing Jacqueline with his weight* Ok, I think you had enough for today. *'Jacqueline: Argh...get...off...of...me...! *'Red Fork: '''Only if you give up. *'Jacqueline:' I give up! *'Red Fork: Ok. *''gets off of Jacqueline* Nice fighting you. Now go do something that's not evil. Nice day! ''Red Fork goes back to reading his book. *'''Jacqueline: Much better. *'Red Fork: '''But don't try anything evil. I'll be watching you. *''goes back to reading his book* *'Jacqueline:' *quietly* I'm outta here. *leaves* Jacqueline, back at her base, tries to think of something else she could do to impress Opposite Blast. *'Jacqueline:' Hmmm...if I can impress Opposite Blast, I might have to attack again. *'Random Huckit Crab:' I have a suggestion! Why not go attack Richard? *'Jacqueline:' Yeah, that's a great idea! I'm gonna win this time! *'Random Huckit Crab:' And if you get defeated out there, I'll give you a snack to make you feel better, along with hot chocolate. *'Jacqueline:' Okay then. Jacqueline heads out. Meanwhile, Richard and his friends are walking down the streets of Echo Creek. Jacqueline sees them. *'Jacqueline:' You! Richard and his friends turn around towards Jacqueline. *'Richard:' Jacqueline?! What do you want now? *'Jacqueline:' I'd say we'll have a battle! *'Richard:' Okay. But who's gonna fight first? *'Corolla:' Me! *flies towards Jacqueline at medium-high speed and prepares to punch her* *'Jacqueline:' Nope! *dodges, which makes Corolla crash into a wall* Who's next? *'Blovy:' I'm next. *'Jacqueline:' *shoots an air blast at Blovy* Bang! *'Blovy:' Gah! *the air blast was strong enough to make Blovy crash into the same wall as Corolla, leaving her defeated* *'Richard:' If you ever mess with my friends... *draws his Ice Sword* You're gone for! Richard, Torchy, Kernely, Pealy, and Jay attack Jacqueline. Jacqueline shoots a tornado at the gang, but they dodge. *'Richard:' Now that was close... *to Jacqueline* Do you want to see my bad side? *throws snowflake blades at Jacqueline, then lobs melons* *'Jacqueline:' Yes, but only if you get through my bad side first! *shoots air blasts* *'Richard:' Yikes. *creates an ice wall to block the air blasts* *'Jacqueline:' Hey! *shoots more air blasts at the ice wall, eventually breaking it* *'Richard:' Oh no! *dodges the air blasts, along with everyone else* Kernely lobs flaming butter at Jacqueline as Pealy shoots peanuts at the villain. Eventually, after a mid-length battle, Jacqueline is defeated. *'Richard:' That's what you get for messing with us. *carries Blovy and walks away, along with everyone else as Torchy carries Corolla with the help of Kernely* *'Jacqueline:' ...I'll get you next time... Later, back at Jacqueline's base... *'Jacqueline:' *sigh* I was just trying to impress that Opposite Blast guy, but everything went wrong. I was defeated twice, and then he didn't seem to notice me...this can't get any worse... Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!